A yam war
by Olego
Summary: Kevin was hit by a yam.


"She didn't take it too well, did she?"

"No, she was devastated, standing there with all her groceries and her gigantic turkey." Kevin explains the events from the kitchen from earlier today to Scotty, snuggles up together on the bed to read before sleeping. "But I still think Sarah took it worse. She was not into the idea of spending the entire weekend with mom and that cat she's taking care of."

Kevin shifts on the bed to get closer to Scotty, if that is even possible. Scotty greets the move and strokes Kevin's chest under the blanket.

"Ow, that hurts." Kevin winches at the touch.

"What's this?" Scotty asks with shock when he pulls down the blanket and reveals a big lilac bruise on Kevin's chest.

"Yeah, this is how bad Sarah took it." Kevin says, gently stroking his own bruising. "She threw yams at us." Scotty's hands follows Kevin's over his injury, his touch so light it sends shivers down Kevin's spine.

"She must be a good thrower." Scotty says. "This is really dark."

"Or she's just _that_ angry. I almost feel bad for leaving her and mom alone. I don't understand why everyone had to go away this year."

Scotty smiles at Kevin's childish wish. Of course his siblings should stay to celebrate the holiday with their mother, but he himself would not change his plans.

"Maybe it's good for your mother to learn that she can't always have her entire family with her for every holiday. Okay so this is a stretch, but still. You've been talking so much about how she monopolizes your time. I remember someone ditching me on a date to go to the movies with their mother…" Scotty teases.

"Don't even mention that." Kevin whines. "I'm still not over that. Sending you right into the arms of whatever-his-name-is and I spend that night at home, alone, watching a re-run of 'Wheel of fortune', eating greasy take-out." Scotty laughs at the picture Kevin paints with his lonely night, and though he believes that it was more porn than a game show he watched, it's still better than what he himself did that night.

"I'm sure Sarah and your mom will be fine. As long as they have some wine, I think their holiday will be just as good as ours." Scotty comforts Kevin with a quick kiss on the temple of his head. Kevin smiles as the mention of their brief vacation.

"It's going to be so great to finally have a chance to meet all of your friends… you know…"

"In a place far away from the city where you can be really drunk and really not uptight?"

"I was thinking more where we can be _very_ affectionate with each other all the time, but yeah, that too." Kevin smiles and kisses Scotty.

"I don't know what your vision of Palm Springs is, but it's not a big swimming pool with tons of guys with perfect pecs and tight swim suits." Scotty dryly points out.

"No?" Kevin looks at him with his puppy dog eyes. "Then maybe I should stay here with mom."

"Oh you!" Scotty says and playfully punches his arm.

"Hey, be careful. I'm injured from battle." Kevin says, stroking his bruise. "You know, it hurts so much. And it's not just the pain, it's also the very very bad memory. Every time I close my eyes, it's all I see." Kevin tells his story with such feeling, his eyes almost tear up.

"You want sympathy sex because your sister threw a South American root at you?" Scotty asks.

"They are really hard." Kevin argue. "And in combination with not seeing you in a tight swim suit, I think I might deserve it."

"You'll get to see me naked." Scotty offers.

"In public?" Kevin asks, fearing to share something he's not at all willing to share.

"No… but we have a hotel room with a Jacuzzi and a king-size bed. I might be naked there." Scotty teases.

"You may also be naked right now, but that just isn't the same thing." Kevin says, leaning over to kiss Scotty.

"No it's not." Scotty says and kisses Kevin back.

"Well, maybe we should sleep. We better stay on each a side of the bed so I don't accidentally slap your chest." Scotty says, preparing to slide under his own blanket that is still on his side of the bed unused.

"No, no, you should stay here." Kevin stops him and pulls him closer. "I might need some strong arms around me to get through the night without nightmares."

"You poor wounded soldier." Scotty says in a cooing voice. "Maybe I should take a look at that thing, I did attend a first aid course at the restaurant."

"You really should, I don't know if I will make it…" Kevin says and pulls Scotty's face down for a kiss. "Just be gentle with me." Kevin parts Scotty's lips and kisses him deeply.

"I will." Scotty promises.


End file.
